How to Catch an Uchiha
by river of the sand
Summary: Sasuke wasn't a voyeur. Really, he wasn't... But caught in the middle of a lover's tiff between Itachi and Sakura and unable to do anything to stop it, all he could do was watch. Non-mass ItaSaku.


**The reason this is mostly from Sasuke's POV is because I wanted a perspective outside of the ItaSaku elements, and going back and forth between Itachi, Sakura, and whoever I chose as the third wheel (eventually deciding on Sasuke) just sounded unnecessarily confusing. And of course, it was a lot of fun writing it this way. n_n**

–  
**How to Catch an Uchiha**  
–

**Rule number five on how to catch an Uchiha: subtlety.**

There were moments that defined us. Moments that came as quickly as they vanished. An Uchiha was not meant to merely endure the storms these moments brought, but to take advantage of them as well. A well-aimed lightning bolt could turn the tide of battle, after all.

That was what his father had told him anyway.

Sasuke Uchiha sneered at the offending mocking of his dignity. The door swung outward. Doors weren't supposed to do that. He preferred shoji doors for that exact reason. They slid open without hitting anyone in the face–without hitting _him_ in the face.

"Sakura," he growled. His team mate had just smacked him in the face when he knocked on her apartment door. Apparently, he wasn't fooling her–she knew _exactly_ why he was here.

"Go fuck yourself, Uchiha!"

He grunted, holding a hand to his reddened face. "That's physically redundant."

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed at him, and he ducked another wooden object–this one being a small budda statue.

"That's considered bad luck," he reminded her, and then winced at his own stupidity. He really needed to curb his sarcasm around her. This was yet another reason they hadn't lasted long as a couple.

Being that Sasuke was actually the faster ninja, and not a dobe who doubled as a masochist, he easily avoided those chakra laced punches of hers. Why anyone would stand still to get hit by them, he never understood.

"Get out!" She yelled, and he quickly backpedalled. "And tell your sanctimonious brother to stick his precious clan pride up his royal _backside_!"

The door slammed in his face... figuratively. Hadn't it swung the _other_ way? Everything about Sakura confused him.

A gentle chuckle caught his attention, and frowning, Sasuke glared at the shadowy figure.

Itachi had been standing at the base of the stairs the entire time. He quirked an eyebrow at his otouto and Sasuke pulled a face at him. So subtlety was not his forte–at least, not on purpose–what did it matter? Sasuke knew what Sakura was like, and he'd wanted to be a friend. Was that so surprising?

"You were never going to get her to calm down," Itachi informed him.

"Then go in there and sort her out yourself," Sasuke said grumpily, walking down toward him.

Itachi stared at him for a moment, his curiosity piqued, but instead of walking up the stairs and knocking on Sakura's door, he turned and headed toward the exit, intent on leaving the apartment block. He hadn't been here for her, it seemed. Sasuke was the only other person who knew just how upset Sakura was... Itachi had followed him to watch him get hit in the face.

Bastard.

"I wouldn't leave her to stew in her anger for long; she'll implode," Sasuke said to his aniki's retreating back. When Itachi stopped and looked back at him affably, Sasuke mentally berated himself for getting involved.

Now he'd done it.

–XXX–

**Rule number four on how to catch an Uchiha: perseverance.**

Fucking hell... he knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth this morning.

Normally, Sasuke kept out of other people's problems, as he didn't care about anything other than his own concerns. His day normally went something like this: he started training shortly after sunrise, ate breakfast once his mother had wrangled his father out of bed (disgusting, life scarring mental images), and then either left to go find Naruto or headed off to a mission, if there was one. And normally, he'd have welcomed the fact that Itachi chose to spar with him this morning, and counted his lucky stars the Uchiha heir graced him with his _presence_.

But, this morning was different.

He'd gone to see Sakura first.

And Itachi had caught him.

He was just being a good friend; after last night's debacle at the Uchiha main house, he was worried about her. How was he to know she'd finally snapped and gone insane? Dealing with outsiders did that to an Uchiha. Dealing with Uchiha did that to outsiders. It was the natural order.

That was what his father had told him anyway.

And he opened his stupid mouth _again_, inwardly excited as he was, that Itachi had gone all out on his taijutsu and given Sasuke the best sparring session he'd had for weeks (Naruto didn't count, as the dobe had unnatural stamina on top of the Kyuubi's healing power). He wasn't thinking; that was it, the gods had stolen his brain.

And what was the problem? His aniki had recently come out, so to speak–he was officially dating Sakura Haruno. In any other clan, it might not have caused quite the stir as it had when Fugaku found out and Sasuke had eagerly kept out of it, not wanting to draw their father's wrath. But Itachi came to him, ready to blow off some steam and, so it seemed, to ask for some advice. Not that he came out and said it so obviously. It was in the subtleties in that man's demeanour; the raising of his eyebrows, the shift in his stance, and the fact that he talked about Sasuke's team without actually speaking Sakura's name.

And Sasuke read all the signs right… or wrong, depending on how a person looked at it. Clearly, Itachi wanted to know about how Sakura had been since the fiasco of their coming out, the night before, from Sasuke's point of view. Especially since she hadn't taken well to being told how the intended fiancee of the clan heir was supposed to act, according to the Uchiha matriarch, as well as the fact that she was _expected_ to marry Itachi because their clan said so, according to the Uchiha patriarch. After that disastrous dinner, in which Sakura had _politely_ informed both of her boyfriend's parents that she was only dating her eldest son, and they weren't getting engaged unless they decided it as a couple, not as a _golden_ couple, the pinkette had been on the warpath.

Sasuke had no idea why she was so angry with Itachi though, but his aniki had been avoiding her–his idea of giving her time and space to cool down. Still, no matter what was really going on between those two, Sasuke had known her longer, had dated her first (albeit for about five days before their one and only date had come to a violent end–she'd labelled him "pervert" from that moment on), and got to see her more often because of all the above.

Before responding to his brother's unspoken question, Sasuke thought about that. Self-preservation dictated he feign ignorance, but pretending to not understand the inquiry, when his brother knew very well he could however, was a delicate matter, and caught off guard by Itachi's forwardness (for him, it was), Sasuke wasn't prepared enough to avoid the long, string of evasive probing in his imminent future.

That and Itachi could outrun him any day, so attempting to flee was out of the question.

He shifted his stance, moving immediately to avoid a blow when Itachi's fingers twitched; a sign of fire, heat and promised pain, for his slow response to the question.

"Be direct and honest," he said finally. "And above all else, don't give up."

–XXX–

**Rule number one on how to catch an Uchiha: power.**

From the clan heir to the lowliest crofter, power spoke volumes and attracted Uchiha like honey to a bear. She had power, and despite her earlier attempts when she was young, Sakura Haruno had earned the right amount of allure to become a household name in the Uchiha clan, not to mention every other clan in Konoha. Sasuke had even considered courting her properly, considering his mother's fascination with the girl (and despite their abysmal first date). This fell flat quickly however, and in of all places, the hot springs.

No, he wasn't there to peek… well, not officially. He'd followed the dobe in there to make sure he didn't do anything that would incur Sakura's wrath and put him out of commission. He told himself it was for the good of their teamwork, and not that he was still sore over his short lived "relationship" with the feisty pinkette.

And hey, if he got a good look, he wouldn't be complaining.

And really, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, not since Itachi started taking over the clan. No, that wasn't right either–Itachi wasn't clan leader yet, but his training was just about over and he was almost there. And his brother would not approve of Sasuke's extracurricular activities–Kakashi was rubbing off on both of him and Naruto. The Konoha bathhouses were no longer safe.

Anyway, where was he? Oh yes: the consequences of spying on Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten in the hot springs (there were a few other girls there with them he didn't recognise but really, who cared who they were?).

Supple breasts, creamy legs, nicely shaped thighs… it was the last thing he saw before Sakura hit Naruto with that chakra infused punch of hers and the dobe slammed into him, knocking them both unconscious. Never again would he go peeking with Naruto tagging along–the knucklehead sucked at being stealthy.

"Never assume she won't chakra punch you when you piss her off," Sasuke added, avoiding a sidekick from his aniki as Itachi noticed his mind drifting. His brother was looking at him oddly, but seemed to think better about questioning him on it. But those all seeing eyes were narrowed suspiciously, and this distracted Sasuke easily; a roundhouse kick sent him through a recently repaired wall... that was going to hurt in the morning.

–XXX–

**Rule number three on how to catch an Uchiha: intelligence.**

There was no denying Sakura was smart. She'd graduated with high honours–though admittedly it was all theory–and continued to be the most analytical member of Team Seven. Sasuke considered himself intelligent, but she outstripped him, even on the battlefield–though he'd never admit it out loud. He supposed she was more than a match for Itachi in that respect.

Shōgi was the perfect example.

Still aching from that kick his brother had given him, Sasuke had absentmindedly agreed to a game of shōgi with said heir–it was a kind of peace offering, so it would be _improper_ to turn him down, supposedly.

He moved the knight, not looking up in time to see his brother's smirk as Itachi watched his every move.

"That's only going to hurt you later, otouto," Itachi said smoothly, and the younger Uchiha poked out his tongue at him. "Don't let Okā-san catch you doing that, or she'll seal your mouth shut."

"And if you tell her, I'll tell Sakura you were treated for chlamydia."

It was a bold faced lie, but whatever. Itachi frowned at him, not finding the humour in it. "And how will she react to the news that you'd been stalking us for weeks before our relationship became public?"

Sasuke turned beet red–if he'd been eating or drinking anything, he'd have made a mess of the shōgi board. He stammered for a moment before raising his hands in placating manner–there went his dignity. "Just a joke, Nī-san, I swear."

"Hn."

Just thinking about what Itachi was referring to made him cringe.

The first day Sasuke had seen them in a relaxed atmosphere had been after he'd come home after a mission with his team and Itachi had been home, the pinkette would tag along and challenge the Uchiha heir to a game of shōgi.

Their parents couldn't beat Itachi. Sasuke couldn't beat Itachi. Shisui couldn't beat Itachi. But Sakura had slaughtered him. Sasuke remembered her laughing at his brother's expense, but in a strangely non-combative way. It sounded almost… teasing. Not child-like, not rhetorical, but definitely not the way two mere acquaintances should be conversing with each other. And she had never looked at her team mates _that_ way before. He had been pretty sure they didn't know he was spying on them via the shoji door that separated the adjoining hallway between his own bedroom and Itachi's... well, sort of sure.

"That's what you get for underestimating me Itachi-kun," Sakura's sing-song voice took him aback.

Kun?

When did Sakura start adding the kun suffix to Itachi's name?

But his aniki didn't react to her slip of the tongue, merely sighing and refraining from rolling his eyes. He'd gone easy on her–that explained things.

Remembering that day now, Sasuke decided it was high time he found another shōgi partner for himself, and one that had no hope of beating him... perhaps Naruto, or Kiba. It was a running joke/gambling pool that surrounded those two–who had less restraint, who had less brain cells, who had less chance of courting a girl before they lost whatever sperm they had left.

Jokes were not meant for amateurs.

Sasuke sighed as Itachi took his king, and rolled his eyes at the older Uchiha's smirk: which brought Sasuke to his next piece of advice. "Don't underestimate her," he said. "_Ever_."

–XXX–

**Rule number six on how to catch an Uchiha: propriety.**

It was expected. It was just _expected_...

Damn it! Why did the woman have to be so difficult?

Sasuke tried to disappear into the background as his father half-yelled at Itachi for not pulling Sakura into line (in the most dignified way possible). The man didn't understand why the _girl_ was being so resistant. He didn't understand that the pinkette was not a soft spoken _lady_ who merely did as she was told. His heir had chosen a wild woman. But, Itachi argued civilly, wasn't that just a matter of preference?

And so the argument continued.

Fugaku did not understand his eldest son at all. "She's uncouth, even when using the appropriate honorifics. She's violent in all manner of things–beyond what is necessary for a Kunoichi, even at her level. She's also ignorant of our ways, and refuses to listen to common sense!"

"Why don't I teach her?" Mikoto asked placidly, playing the peace maker. "She wasn't raised in a clan, honey."

Sasuke baulked at the endearment, and had to force himself not to choke on his dinner. Sakura wasn't going to respond well to that. Itachi glanced at his otouto, gauging his response before making his own riposte to his mother.

"I will speak to her on it," he promised, and that was that. Fugaku grudgingly let the topic go for now, and Mikoto looked extraordinarily pleased with herself.

Sasuke gave his aniki a funny look, and excused himself from the dinner table a few minutes later. He should've expected that Itachi would follow him.

"You have something to say about all this," Itachi said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke was way past minding his own business now. "Yes, I do; you're an asshole."

Itachi just stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"All this fuss is being made over how Sakura needs to change," his irate otouto snapped. "What are _you_ compromising on?"

"That's surprisingly wise and considerate of you, otouto."

"Pfft." Sasuke waved away the underhanded compliment. "I'm just saying don't expect more from her than you're willing to give of yourself."

Itachi chuckled. "I will endeavour to heed your advice, oh wise one."

–XXX–

**Rule number two on how to catch an Uchiha: b****eauty.**

Okay, so Sakura was attractive. He knew it, he could see it, and_ hell_ the whole damn world could see it. But Sasuke wasn't interested in her like that… anymore. Itachi could have her. He sighed, fingering the curtain now obscuring his aniki and team mate from view. He knew his brother would realise he was there if he came any closer, so he settled for trying to listen in on their conversation instead.

Weeks of stalking had gone out the window, been humiliated in front of the whole of Konoha and been buried for good measure... what were the chances Itachi wouldn't make him pay for that, once things had calmed down with Sakura?

They were currently arguing, their voices raised, which was why Sasuke didn't have to strain to hear them. He wondered if it had anything to do with the "propriety training" his mother so condescendingly suggested. To be fair, the Uchiha matriarch probably thought she was helping, but...

"Fine!" Sakura's loud retort cut off his thoughts. "I give up! Create a clone and marry yourself, you pompous _jerk_!"

Itachi's response was too soft for Sasuke to hear; a loud crash followed the mumbled sounds and Sasuke risked a look, just in time to see a priceless antique smash against the wall behind Itachi. He grabbed her wrists after that, and Sasuke watched, suddenly wide eyed, as his aniki pulled his team mate close... and nuzzled her hair. Sakura immediately blushed, the faint pink that tinted her cheeks slowly darkening. He was whispering something in her ear, and it was definitely lascivious, because the next thing Sasuke knew, he was struggling not to gag... they were making out.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie as he realised Sakura had mumbled his name. What the hell?

"We know you're there," Itachi warned him.

Sakura stalked toward Sasuke's hiding place, and yanked the shoji door aside, almost ripping it off of its hinges. She was glaring at him. "Get out of here, Sasuke!"

Itachi chuckled. "Any advice now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted. "Don't assume she's just in it for the sex, whatever you do–you'll regret it... _painfully_."

Sakura was in a state of shock as the younger Uchiha left, seemingly unruffled by being caught red handed.

"He's so wise," Itachi joked, pulling a chagrin Sakura toward himself.

Outside, Sasuke groaned to himself. A flushed, beautiful Sakura was not helping his faux indifference. He really needed to get out of here and get laid.

–XXX–

**Rule number eight on how to catch an Uchiha: acceptance.**

A few days later, they were arguing again, but from what Sasuke could hear, it wasn't so much about the idea of them getting married this time, but the planning–from who to tell to who to invite. Nothing was official yet, so they were keeping their decision close to the vest.

Sasuke left the feuding couple behind, to go find Naruto; the dobe was _always_ at Ichiraku's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner when they didn't have a mission, or if Sasuke hadn't invited his team to his place per his mother's "suggestion". He slipped into Ichiraku a few minutes later, having wandered there more on autopilot than anything else.

"Hey teme!" Naruto greeted him enthusiastically. "You just escape?"

Naruto was, unfortunately, Sasuke's confidante. The blonde knew about his problems with their team mate's love life, as well as his own abysmal one. Sasuke would've talked to Kakashi about this, but the man was a thirty-plus year old with no intention of settling down, so what did _he_ know?

Sasuke grunted an answer and settled next to his best friend, ordering a bowl of pork ramen.

Naruto chuckled. "You're in so much shit."

"No shit."

The blonde almost fell off his seat laughing. Reflexively, Sasuke reached out and thumped his back as he started choking.

"Th-thanks," Naruto stuttered out.

And as he found his voice again, he started prattling on about his new training regime, pervy sage's strict diet which he was NOT adhering to, come rain, hail, or the next Shinobi War, and a new jutsu he wanted to try out in the hot springs later that Jiraiya taught him.

"You go invisible!" Naruto whispered hoarsely, as though there were spies everywhere. "No getting caught this time!"

"Thanks Naruto, I'll tell all the other girls that."

Naruto froze in his seat, but Sasuke glowered at Sakura's interruption. That had sounded like a worthy jutsu.

She glared at Naruto for a moment, and then decided to let it go–the next time she went to the hot springs, she'd just put up a few seals to render his new jutsu inert. She was here for Sasuke.

"I was looking for you actually, Sasuke. I want you to stop stalking Itachi and me."

Sasuke frowned at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not an idiot, Sasuke," she said, growling.

"I know that."

"And I don't care if you approve of me and Itachi," she added. Still, it mattered to Itachi, and she didn't _really_ want to alienate Sasuke, but if he didn't stop looking at her like she was an idiot, he was going to the hospital. "Stop gawking at me."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. A number of things came to mind, but none of them sounded like things that wouldn't put her in a homicidal mood. If he told her he'd known about them for weeks, he'd be in even deeper shit. His stalking tendencies had started as a way to cure boredom, and to avoid Naruto when the dobe was looking to find a pranking or peeking partner. Now, they were out of control–not that he would admit it–and she was cottoning on. He wondered how long it took Itachi to realise, and why he hadn't said anything earlier.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto interrupted, drawing her fire. "Sasuke-teme promises to support you and keep his perving eyes off of you, now that you're having regular sex with his brother, 'k?"

She blinked heavily, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It's not proper to talk about sex in public, dobe." Sasuke warned him.

That was what his father had told him anyway.

Naruto gave them both a huge grin, ignoring his best friend's obvious irritation. "After all, it was his idea that his teme brother stop putting so much pressure on you to marry, right?"

Sakura frowned at Sasuke, like she was trying to figure him out.

Sasuke tensed, waiting for the inevitable (attempted) pounding. Instead, Sakura threw her arms around him, half squeezing the life out of him. "Thank-you," she whispered. Feeling mischievous however, Sakura threw him a teasing grin when she pulled away. "The make-up sex was _awesome_!"

Sasuke's body went rigid... they were already having sex? He shuddered. Of course they were.

"You don't need my acceptance," he told her. "Just spare me the details and it's all good."

Well, partially. He didn't mind the mental images of Sakura that her words induced... but the ones that had her with his brother...

Disgusting.

–XXX–

**Rule number nine on how to catch an Uchiha: respect.**

Sunlight streamed through, between the bamboo lattice that made up the screen for the front wraparound patio of the Uchiha main house. If there were birds nearby, he was sure they were tweeting and chirping, or whatever birds did when they were happy, just as he felt like doing. It was a good day.

Sasuke sighed deeply. The whole fucking shite with Itachi and Sakura was finally over; they were now officially engaged. His father was finally getting and respecting that the pinkette wasn't some docile lamb. His mother was looking for her future daughter in law's input in the wedding plans. Sakura's own parents were over the moon. The Uchiha clan elders had approved the match-up. Itachi looked more content than Sasuke had ever seen him.

And most importantly, Sasuke could finally breathe easy. They had involved him long enough.

Entering the house in the middle of their post-negotiations hadn't been a good idea however; as soon as she spotted him, Mikoto glanced at her younger son, and Sasuke knew that look–now that Itachi was sorted out, _he_ could expected to be nagged now, to find a nice girl to settle down with. He swallowed heavily, terrified beyond measure.

The matriarch removed her stare and responded to his father as the man demanded her attention.

Itachi spared his otouto a glance, noting that he wanted to run far away, as soon as possible. But he had another surprise for Sasuke, and running away was not an option. He indicated to him silently, not to go anywhere, and Sasuke threw him a glare before acquiescing.

He took the chair furthest from the family scene–Sakura's parents were being hard asses about the impeding wedding bill, but it was looking good.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, when Shisui sidled up next to him.

His cousin shrugged. "Thought it would be entertaining to see the family go crazy over party decorations. What do you think about all this?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation as he watched the way his father was ordering his mother about, grateful that Itachi would never get away with trying that shit with Sakura. "Respect is a waste of time if it isn't mutual."

–XXX–

**Rule number seven on how to catch an Uchiha: loyalty.**

The months had gone by quickly, and the well-publicised wedding of the year was about to begin.

It hadn't been easy, getting here, and even the best man had felt every bump in that rollercoaster. Sasuke had suffered, bled, sweated and cried... figuratively speaking, so his brother chose him over Shisui to be best man; like he was supposed to feel _privileged_. It wasn't like he would be returning the favour.

If he chose anyone other than Naruto for best man at his own wedding, the blonde would never forgive him.

Shifting slightly next to Itachi, Sasuke checked his watch, groaning at the time.

"Calm down."

"Yeah Sasuke," Naruto cooed, bouncy lightly on his other side. "It's Sakura-chan and Itachi's wedding, not yours."

"Shut up, dobe."

Why oh, why, did Itachi invite the blonde idiot to this?

Naruto just laughed, and slapped him on the back. "See you in there."

Not being a part of the ceremony, the lucky bastard was allowed to go in right away and find a seat–he'd probably be looking for Hinata, wanting to sit next to her, but conveniently "forgetting" that she was here with her family, and Hiashi terrified him.

"I understand now," Sasuke said, once the dobe was gone, glancing at his aniki. "Why you chose Sakura as your wife."

Itachi stared at him incredulously, his placid façade cracking slightly–he hid his nervousness well, given the givens. "Sasuke... what are you talking about?"

"It was touch and go there, with her temper, and she's still rough around the edges, but Sakura has all the makings of a fine matriarch."

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke was advocating their father's teachings? "Nothing father has taught us about finding an appropriate wife matters, Sasuke. Don't forget that."

Sasuke frowned. "So, you weren't looking for any of those things?"

Itachi shook his head. "No otouto, I wasn't."

"But father said‒"

"The rules are a guideline, Sasuke. When you fall in love, all those petty rules go out the window and nothing else matters."

Sasuke coughed, starting choking and gasped as Itachi slapped him on the back helpfully. "You _love_ Sakura?"

"Yes otouto, as hard as it is for you to believe, I love Sakura-chan."

"Chan?"

Itachi smirked. "I see; I would hope you understood that marrying for love, though rare in our clan, is still a perfectly reasonable choice."

Sasuke nodded, his mind whirring. How could he not have even considered they were in love? It was so obvious, now that he did think about it.

"Come now, it's starting."

Sasuke looked around, wincing as he remembered his part in this bloody thing. The reminder was wearing her maid of honour dress and gazing at him like he was a piece of meat as she approached him expectantly.

He reluctantly took Ino Yamanaka's arm, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with her as they walked up the aisle–as best man and maid of honour, respectively The woman was nothing if not persistent. He was to be officially engaged to a tenth cousin or something or other, unless he found someone as _worthy_ as Sakura, like Itachi did (and Ino Yamanaka, the heiress to her own clan, was _not_ in that calibre), but he wasn't taking it seriously. He had time. Hell, Itachi had recently turned twenty-five; Sasuke's future was not so closely monitored (his mother didn't count as a platoon of overbearing Elders), so he had time to decide on his own.

And he would _not_ be marrying a whinny, blonde idiot–or any idiot, for that matter. Fangirls were off the list, as were members of clans outside his own–the latter involving politics he'd rather avoid like the plague. He kind of liked the idea of a civilian.

Sasuke refrained from outwardly wincing as Ino's hold on his arm became painful. He quickly distracted himself from the nuisance as they finished their walk... and removed himself from her just as quickly, hurrying a little faster than necessary to his brother's side.

Itachi gave him a knowing, annoying smirk. The dress rehearsals had been a nightmare, but at least now, it was done with. Sasuke planned to sneak out the back after the toasts at the reception, and go get drunk with some of the guys; he'd so far roped Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji into agreeing to it–Naruto had invited himself.

Ino made a gushing sound and reluctantly, Sasuke followed her line of sight.

Sakura looked beautiful... radiant and princess-like worked too. He couldn't believe the image of poise and beauty walking down the aisle on her father's arm was the same little girl who'd followed him around when they were young. She was now the woman marrying Itachi. She was now the imminent Uchiha matriarch-to-be. She was... having regular sex with his aniki, he reminded himself, and pushed down his suddenly lascivious thoughts.

And with _that_ thought, Sasuke felt all the anxiety leave his body, not sure why he was so nervous to begin with–Itachi was the one that was going to be stuck with Sakura for the rest of his life, after all.

The Shinto priest got straight to the point–another Uchiha trait–and the gushing crowd grew quiet and respectful.

Itachi recited his vows first, his thoughts never far from the woman staring up at him. He'd memorised the words, and they fell from his lips easily. There was nothing left to do but show Sakura, and everyone present, how much he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her. Such a tender, volatile and persistent woman she'd become–she was going to make his life interesting. Not to mention the fact that she was currently six weeks pregnant–a fact they'd decided to keep to themselves until the hype from their wedding was over. That was another thing he was looking forward to seeing: her swollen with his child.

Sakura's rehearsed words came next. She'd rewritten it so many times that she still felt slightly nervous about them. But looking up into those dark, all-seeing eyes, she couldn't help but smile, the tension leaving her body at his loving gaze. The future she was envisioning involved a lot more of what they'd done so far. Itachi was such a warm, loving person, when he wanted to be. Even his façade of detachment was never meant to insult anyone. He was so strange, and so very _different_ to everyone else, how could she possibly _not_ become enamoured? He was her future, as much as the child growing inside of her was. She couldn't wait.

And the kiss was a reminder to them both that this was only the beginning–a bit sensual, light tongue, and mildly ferocious, it got a few cat-calls from their less restrained guests.

Sasuke smiled slightly, watching his aniki and new sister-in-law as he followed at a respectful distance behind them, walking back down the aisle as newlyweds, and whispered, "Don't break her heart."

–XXX–

**Love... yes? :)**


End file.
